


Déjame ir.

by Velouriaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincest Au<br/>Post 1x12 "Faith"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No me he ido del todo.

[M83 - Too Late](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSMeriXQ2ss)

 

* * *

 

_–_ _Sam._ _–_

Su nombre suena frágil en aquella voz, casi un susurro.

_–Sam. –_

Dean está de rodillas sobre el suelo, su rostro se sombrea con profundidad y sus ojos están cerrados. Sam se acerca con cautela, camina uno, dos, tres pasos y no avanza nada.

_–Sam. –_

El pánico inunda el cuerpo de Sam, está corriendo y no logra acortar una pizca la distancia que lo separa de su hermano. _“Dean”_ sus labios se mueven pero no sale un solo sonido de ellos, y desea con todas sus fuerzas que Dean abra los ojos, poder ver el verde que los adorna y que su hermano se dé cuenta de que él está ahí, tratando de alcanzarlo.

La figura de Dean se desvanece poco a poco, como un holograma que comienza a disiparse por falta de señal.

_“¡Dean!”_

Entonces Sam despierta.

–Hey, bella durmiente. –

La voz de Dean se cuela en sus oídos calmando un poco los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Sam suspira con fuerza antes de tirarse de nuevo sobre el colchón.

–Duermes demasiado. – Dean se sienta en el borde de la cama contigua y su hermano solo puede fijarse en como el colchón no se rinde bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

–No lo suficiente. – Responde cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo.

–¿Tienes idea de lo aburrido que es observarte dormir horas y horas? – Dean alza una ceja e inclina su cuerpo hacia el de su hermano contemplando la pequeña sonrisa que se ha formado en sus labios –¿Qué? – pregunta curioso.

–Así que en eso gastas tu tiempo libre. – Descubre sus ojos para observar los de su hermano. –Viéndome dormir. –

Sam suelta una pequeña risa por la forma en la que Dean voltea hacia otro lado y casi parece que se ha sonrojado. Casi.

–No tengo nada mejor que hacer. – Dean regresa sus ojos verdes a los de su hermano. –Tal vez si alquilaras cuartos con más de diez canales en la televisión, no tendríamos este problema. –

–De hecho me sorprende que no vayas por ahí asustando personas o entrando a los baños de mujeres. – Sam se ríe con la mirada molesta que le dirige su hermano.

–¿Te parezco _“Casper”_ o algo así? –

Sam vuelve a reírse con ganas, mostrando sus hoyuelos y alborotando un poco más su cabello, y Dean sonríe con algo de melancolía, está completamente seguro de que en otras circunstancias, el aire se le hubiera escapado de los pulmones en ese preciso momento.

 

* * *

 

Sam se ha quedado dormido de nuevo con la portátil encendida sobre su estómago.

Dean está de pie al borde de su cama, observando como su pecho sube y baja con parsimonia y sabe que seguramente debe verse como algún tipo de psicópata acosador, pero algo bueno tiene que sacar de toda esta situación, y poder deleitarse con la vista de su hermano tan pacífico, es algo de ello.

Le recuerda a aquellos días en los que Sam se escabullía entre sus sábanas y se dormía entre sus brazos, tan tranquilo que para la vida que llevaban, parecía imposible.

Eso sólo hasta que las pesadillas aparecen.

Cada noche es igual, la respiración de Sam se acelera, su cuerpo comienza a temblar y su frente se humedece.

Dean observa como su hermano niega ferviente moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Se acerca al menor y deja una de sus manos suspendidas sobre la frente de Sam maldiciendo por lo bajo.

–Dean.– Escucha a Sam decir su nombre en un pequeño suspiro, aferrándose a las sábanas bajo su cuerpo.

–Hey, Sammy. – Le llama, sabiendo que es inútil, lo ha intentado noche tras noche y jamás funciona.

–Dean. – Su nombre suena a súplica de los delgados labios que alguna vez solían pronunciar ese mismo nombre entre jadeos.

–Sammy, por favor, despierta.– Suplica él también con la misma esperanza de cada noche de poder salvar a su hermano de aquel sufrimiento.

Dean se cubre el rostro con las palmas de sus manos y se sienta sobre el suelo a un lado de Sam, frustrado y lleno de rabia, porque él solía ser el héroe de armadura resplandeciente y espada en mano que siempre salvaba a Sam de toda agonía, y ahora la impotencia lo inunda porque no puede hacer absolutamente nada.

Sólo esperar.

Y esperar, de alguna manera, le duele.

* * *

 

Cuando Sam despierta, bueno, esa es otra historia.

Le encanta ese preciso momento en el que el último “Dean” es pronunciado y el cuerpo de su hermano se incorpora con rapidez hasta quedarse sentado e inhala aire en una larga y tendida bocanada.

Porque entonces, en ese exacto y efímero instante, Dean siente que el aire le llena los pulmones a él también.

–Hey Sammy.–

* * *

 

_–John Winchester, no puedo contestar ahora. Si es una emergencia llama a mi hijo Dean, 866 907 3235.–_

Dean con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho observa a su hermano desde el marco de la puerta del baño, Sam está recargado en la pared a un lado de la entrada, puede ver como sus nudillos se han vuelto blancos por la fuerza con la que sostiene su teléfono.

–Papá…– Sam se detiene, como pensando las palabras adecuadas. –Tienes que contestar, por favor. –

–Sam. – Dean le llama no sabiendo que espera con eso, detesta ver a su hermano tan abatido, sólo desea que se detenga, porque odia ver como Sam se rompe en pedazos más y más pequeños cada vez que el número de John entra al buzón de voz.

–Mira…la cosa es que…– Sam se pasa la mano libre por el cabello, desesperado. –Dean…–

Hay una larga pausa en la que Dean puede notar como el cuerpo de Sam vibra con tantas emociones.

–¡Tu hijo está muerto, maldita sea!– El menor grita y lanza el teléfono contra la pared más cercana, destrozándolo por completo causando que Dean de un respingo.

Dean tiene que desviar la vista un segundo para ocultar la mueca de dolor que se le escapa. Y Sam se deja arrastrar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y su rostro entre sus manos.

Dean se desvanece en ese momento porque simplemente no puede seguir ahí.

Y por más que quiera ignorarlo, sabe que lo más difícil aún está frente a ellos.

 

* * *

 

_Y si eres un fantasma, llamaré tu nombre de nuevo._

_Tú. Siempre._


	2. Odio el final que se avecina

 

[Iris - Goo Goo Dolls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8UeeIAJ0a0)

* * *

 

–Sam.

Dean trastabilla hasta quedar de pie, aún cabizbajo y temblando tan perceptiblemente que él mismo puede sentir su propio cuerpo imitar el de su hermano, vibrando con intensidad. Y sabe que si pudiera ver la escena desde otra perspectiva, él y Dean serían uno el reflejo del otro en un espejo que se oscurece poco a poco, volviendo turbio todo a su alrededor.

–Sam.

Escucha de nuevo aquel susurro que parece pertenecerle a la suave brisa que hace su cabello oscilar al ritmo de un compás indescifrable.

–Dean.

Puede escuchar su propia voz áspera y siente como su garganta se contrae como quejándose por aquel mínimo esfuerzo.

Dean mantiene los ojos cerrados y de pronto su cuerpo comienza a temblar con brusquedad, y Sam siente como el suyo le imita. Es entonces que se da cuenta que el vibrar incesante no viene de él, sino del suelo.

Una pequeña grieta comienza a formarse en la superficie bajo sus pies y dibuja un camino desigual que va creciendo mientras avanza.

–¡Dean!– Trata de despertar a su hermano de su hipnosis sin importarle el dolor que le rasga el interior.

La grieta se abre paso con velocidad y separa en dos el suelo que se atraviesa en su camino, y Sam observa con pánico como se torna en dirección a Dean.

–¡Dean!– Intenta de nuevo, aun sabiendo el resultado.

Sam despierta con los ojos húmedos y los músculos de su garganta palpitando de dolor.

* * *

 

Lo primero que Sam ve al despertar es a su hermano de pie al borde de su cama, observándole con expresión impasible y entonces su respiración se agita por otros motivos completamente ajenos a sus pesadillas.

Desde aquel fatídico día en el que le arrancaron de los brazos la vida de su hermano mayor, Sam ha visto como Dean se las ha arreglado para actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, como si vagar por la tierra sin realmente ser parte de ella fuera algo de todos los días. Y entonces se le ocurre que Dean sólo está tratando de hacer un poco más llevadera la situación para él, Dean, aún sin vida, trata de cuidar de él, y es como un golpe al estómago cada vez que lo piensa. Cada vez que cae en cuenta de que su hermano se quedó aquí por él.

–Dean...

_“Te extraño.”_ Se queda entre sus labios y se obliga no dejarlo salir porque sabe que no es justo para Dean.

–Cada día duran más.– La imagen de Dean desaparece sólo para rematerializarse a escasos centímetros de él.

–¿Qué? – Pregunta confundido.

–Las pesadillas, Sam.– Dean se agazapa hasta que su rostro queda a la altura del suyo haciendo que su corazón se brinque un latido.

–Oh. – Es lo único que contesta porque sinceramente no sabe que más decir.

–Ya no podemos fingir que nada de esto está pasando.

Las luces de la habitación comienzan a parpadear, el aire se vuelve tan frío que Sam puede observar el rastro de su propio aliento y Dean cierra los ojos con fuerza. Algo en Sam duele con la vista de aquello, y quiere si es necesario, rogarle a su hermano que no deje de verle, porque sólo hace de sus pesadillas algo más vívido.

Pero entonces, contradiciendo las palabras que hace algunos segundos dijo, Dean desaparece.

* * *

 

Sam pasa toda lo que resta de la mañana y la tarde solo, y los recuerdos le invaden como no queriéndolo dejar descansar, por lo que decide salir de aquel motel.

Toma su chaqueta de la cama contigua deteniéndose un segundo a pensar en lo ridículo que le parece que siga pidiendo habitaciones dobles cuando él es el único que duerme ahí.

El Impala cobra vida bajo sus manos y le parece hasta cierto punto estúpido, pero sabe que su motor no ronronea con el toque de sus dedos como lo hacía con el de Dean.

Sam entra al bar atrayendo las miradas de todos ahí, y recuerda que Dean alguna vez le dijo que siempre actuara como si él fuera el dueño del lugar, como si todo y todos en él le pertenecieran.

Cuatro cervezas y unas cuantas canciones después, Sam se da la libertad de pensar en lo increíble que es la manera en la que se acostumbró de nuevo a la compañía de su hermano y en como, equivocadamente llegó a creer que el tiempo, Stanford y Jess harían desaparecer ese sentimiento. Pero lo cierto es que sigue ahí, y ahora la ausencia de su hermano le abraza y casi parece que él también se ha ido.

Porque Dean no está ahí sonriéndole, o chocando sus botellas de cerveza, o rozando sus nudillos contra su brazo para llamar su atención, o diciéndole alguna tontería o mal chiste o bromeando sólo para sacarlo de sus casillas.

Porque Dean no está ahí para recordarle su propia existencia.

Bebe de golpe todo el líquido que queda en la botella y que no hace nada por desaparecer el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta. Se levanta de la mesa dejando un par de billetes en ella y se apresura a salir del lugar, frustrado porque ni siquiera pudo embriagarse como se debe.

* * *

 

–Sammy.

Sam se da vuelta en la cama para observar a Dean caminar hacia él. Sus ojos están rojos y una mancha húmeda se asoma en su almohada.

Dean hace un movimiento con su cabeza y entendiendo, Sam se acomoda para dejarle espacio. El mayor se recuesta frente su hermano tan cerca que sabe que si pudiera, sentiría la respiración de Sam golpeando su rostro.

–¿Por qué te fuiste?– La voz de Sam sale tan frágil que parece que en cualquier momento se caerá en pedazos.

Dean sabe que su hermano no se refiere a las horas que no se dejó ver el día de hoy, que su pregunta va más allá, y que más que pregunta parece una petición, un ruego entre líneas escondido en aquellas palabras.

Alza una de sus manos y la pasea por el costado del rostro de Sam queriendo acomodar el rebelde mechón que casi cae sobre sus pardos ojos y observando como su mano le atraviesa sin mover un solo cabello. Deja la palma de su mano ahí mismo, vacilando sobre la mejilla de Sam.

Sam siente sus labios temblar y cierra los ojos un segundo tratando de recordar como solía sentirse el tacto de su hermano sobre su piel, en como Dean parecía incendiarle con cada pequeño toque.

–No me he ido, Sammy.– Las palabras salen solas de sus labios. –Sigo aquí, contigo.

Al temblor de los labios de Sam se le suma todo su cuerpo y se abraza a sí mismo, deseando que sus brazos sean los de Dean, que pudiera ser capaz de esconder su rostro aquel cuello adornado con pecas como solía hacerlo cuando era niño.

_–Sigo aquí._

Dean repite con suavidad, una y otra y otra vez. Y si pudiera, tatuaría en ese preciso momento aquellas palabras en la piel de Sam. Pondría esa promesa en tinta indeleble sobre todo el cuerpo de Sam para que pudiera recordarlas cada vez que lo necesitara. Para que todos los que alguna vez le vieran, supieran entonces que Sam no estaba sólo, que nunca estuvo sólo. Porque Dean estaba ahí.

Porque siempre, de alguna manera, iba a estar ahí.

* * *

 

_Y renunciaría a la eternidad por tocarte._

_Porque sé que de alguna manera puedes sentirme._

_Y tarde o temprano todo termina._

_Sólo no quiero extrañarte esta noche._


	3. Siempre estás al final del camino.

[Here With Me - Susie Suh & Robot Kotch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzR8BCmV9Ew)

* * *

 

_–¡Dean!_

_–¡Sam!_

Sam se despierta con el estruendo que envuelve la habitación, sus manos sujetando con firmeza y precisión el arma entre sus manos, apuntando al frente. Observa a su alrededor, la habitación está oscura y vacía, cristales cubren la alfombra y parte de las camas. Todos los focos del cuarto están rotos.

Se sacude los pequeños fragmentos que están sobre sus jeans.

–¿Dean? – Llama.

El silencio que acoge el  espacio es la única respuesta que obtiene.

* * *

 

Tres días y una habitación de motel después, Sam está sentado en su cama con su portátil frente a él, el diario de John Winchester a un lado y notas esparcidas encima de las cobijas.

Hay enormes manchas púrpuras cubriendo la piel debajo de sus ojos que inconscientemente se masajea con los dedos, tratando inútilmente de desaparecerlas.

No ha visto a su hermano desde que despertó sólo hace tres días, pero sabe que Dean está ahí, rondándole. Puede sentirlo en como los diminutos cabellos de su nuca se levantan y toda su piel se eriza de pronto.

Cierra los ojos, agacha la cabeza dejando que su cabello le cubra el rostro y suspira porque casi parece una caricia que le recorre como chispas eléctricas el cuerpo entero.

–Dean.– Suspira de nuevo el nombre de su hermano.

Sabe que Dean no se mostrará ante él, imagina que está en una especie de rebelión fantasmal o lo que sea. Le es imposible descifrar la manera en la que su hermano piensa, se expresa y actúa. Nunca coordinando ninguna de las tres.

Abre sus ojos con lentitud y los dirige al espejo frente a él, al otro lado de la habitación.

No se sorprende cuando se encuentra con el reflejo de Dean de pie a su lado, sus ojos imposiblemente verdes posados sobre los suyos a través del espejo.

Sam parpadea una vez y el espejo le regala de nuevo sólo su imagen.

* * *

 

Cuando Sam despierta unas horas después, todas sus notas están tiradas por todo el suelo junto a su portátil.

Se levanta con velocidad a recoger los papeles y levanta la laptop del suelo, colocándola sobre la cama y encendiéndola, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Dean.

La pantalla se ilumina y Sam verifica con la furia acrecentándose en su pecho, que todas sus búsquedas han desaparecido.

–Maldición, Dean.– Alza la voz. –Para ya.

Sam se pasa las palmas de sus manos por el rostro, frustrado.

Decide contar hasta diez y tomar una ducha, deseando que Dean deje de comportarse como un maldito crío.

* * *

 

Sólo que en lugar de detenerse, resulta volverse cotidiano todo aquello.

Si Sam dormía apenas lo suficiente, ahora duerme mucho menos, los estruendosos sonidos de objetos cayendo despertándole siempre. Y cada vez que abre los ojos, la habitación está hecha pedazos, obligándole a salir de ahí lo antes posible y buscar un nuevo motel. Si Dean sigue así, terminará por visitar todos los moteles del país.

Pero no es eso lo que más le enoja y le hace apretar los puños hasta que sus uñas dejan medias lunas en las palmas de sus manos. Es el hecho de que Dean se empeñe en sabotear sus investigaciones lo que le crispa los sentidos.

Esa tarde se levanta con un nuevo estruendo, ya ni siquiera toma su arma de debajo de su almohada, sabe que no tiene caso. Está a punto de ignorar el ruido y tratar de dormir de nuevo cuando se da cuenta de que su portátil está en el suelo (de nuevo), se incorpora con tal rapidez que un mareo lo asalta unos segundos.

Se acerca a levantarla solo para encontrarse con que está hecha pedazos. Su pecho se enrojece con la ira que se extiende por todo su cuerpo y le hace temblar.

–¿Qué demonios te sucede cabrón?– Dice a la nada, subiendo el volumen de su voz. Se gira buscando el cuerpo de su hermano, aún sabiendo que sólo se encontrara con el cuarto vacío. –¡Estoy harto de ti!

–¿Y crees que yo no estoy harto de todo esto también? – Dean contesta.

La voz de su hermano hace que Sam de un respingo con sorpresa. Se gira para encontrarse con la imagen de Dean, tan cerca que si el estirara su brazo podría tocarle, si eso fuera posible, y su corazón tiene que dar un vuelco, y tiene que porque la razón de sus latidos está ahí frente a él, observándole con la quijada tensa y una mirada que si pudiera, cortaría.

–¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo _Sam_?– El nombre del menor sale como navajas de los labios de Dean y Sam hace una mueca porque el dolo que le causa es casi físico.

–Yo…no sé de que estás hablando.– Contesta Sam desviando su mirada a la alfombra bajo sus pies.

–No te atrevas Sam. – Dean se acerca más a su hermano y Sam retrocede. –Estoy muerto no idiota.–

Las luces parpadean haciendo que todo parezca de pronto tan irreal. Las notas que Sam había puesto sobre la mesita de noche revolotean como pequeñas aves por toda la habitación, el pequeño televisor se enciende en un canal estático llenando de un molesto ruido todo el espacio.

La mirada en Sam es retadora, tratando de mostrarse seguro, aun cuando Dean puede ver como todo su cuerpo tiembla. _Sam tiene miedo._

–Estoy aterrado.– Sam dice, como reafirmando sus sospechas. –Tengo tanto miedo de llamarte una noche, tal vez mañana, y que no contestes.– Sam suelta una risa apática. –Puedo enfrentar demonios, matar criaturas que hacen que las mejores películas de terror me den risa. Lo que sea. Mándame lo que se te ocurra y podré con ello y más. Pero no puedo con esto. Me aterra pensar que un día no volveré a verte más.

Y como un hechizo, todo de pronto se detiene, las cosas caen al suelo casi con suavidad. Dean acorta todo lo que puede la distancia entre ellos, observando cada color que le gustaba adivinar en los ojos de Sam que la luz que entra por la ventana le deja ver.

Sam inclina su cabeza hasta que teóricamente su frente está pegada a la de Dean, y le sorprende sentir un ligero cosquilleo.

Dean observa como el frío hace visible el aliento que se escapa de los labios de Sam y sin pensarlo levanta su rostro hasta que sus labios flotan sobre los de su hermano.

Sam cierra los ojos y suelta un delicado sonido; anhelo, miedo, dolor y frustración mezclados en aquel pequeño murmullo.

–Dios, te amo. _Déjame ir._

Un gruñido se le escapa a Sam, separándose de su hermano para poder verle a los ojos. Deja suspendida la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Dean y por un momento se pregunta si sería capaz de compartir sus latidos con los de Dean, de irradiar suficiente calor para ambos o de dividir a partes iguales el aire que sólo entra en sus pulmones. De todos modos ellos nunca fueron hechos para ser dos personas separadas.

La misma sangre solía correr por sus venas.

–No puedo. Aún no, Dean.

_“Tal vez nunca.”_ Se queda en su garganta, pero de alguna manera, sabe que Dean lo escuchó fuerte y claro.

–Estoy dejando de ser yo, Sammy. – Dean dice desviando su mirada al suelo. –Puedo sentirlo.

Sam frunce el ceño.

–Sabes bien lo que le pasa a los espíritus que se quedan aquí por mucho tiempo.– Dean regresa sus ojos como dagas a los de su hermano, y Sam puede ver por un segundo todo el miedo que los invade. –No quiero terminar siendo una de las cosas que cazamos. Y a veces quiero…quiero irme.– Dean hace una mueca al ver como los ojos de su hermano se humedecen. –Pero no lo he hecho porque mientras tenga un segundo más a tu lado, lo tomo.

Sam se pasa las palmas de sus manos por el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que no había sentido caer.

–Encontré un conjuro.– Sam dice.

–¿Qué?

–Puedo traerte de vuelta…un corto tiempo.– Sam se limpia de nuevo los ojos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo?– Dean pregunta, su cuerpo tensándose.

–Veinticuatro horas.

–¿Y después?

Los ojos de ambos se funden en una mirada que pesaba con tantos sentimientos en ella.

–Te irás para siempre.

* * *

 

_Llamando tu nombre a mitad de la noche._

_Tratando de alcanzarte en este sueño interminable._

_Tantas millas se interponen entre nosotros._

_Y aun así siempre estás aquí conmigo._


	4. Ya estoy aquí.

 

[Silhouettes - Of Monsters and Men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BBksAK0f0g)

* * *

 

Sam no sueña nada en toda una semana.

Cuando despierta esa mañana, el rostro de Dean está a escasos centímetros de él, y piensa que tal vez su racha sin sueños ha terminado, porque aún en lo sobrenatural, no puede ser posible el verde tan brillante que lo mira fijamente.

–Hey…– saluda Sam con voz pequeña y una sonrisa perezoza.

–Hey, Sammy,– Dean no aparta sus ojos de los de Sam. Una sonrisa predadora se asoma en sus labios. –Tienes los ojos más estupidizantes que jamás había visto.

Sam piensa que en serio sólo Dean Winchester podría usar "estupidizante" como adjetivo calificativo.

* * *

 

Son las diez de la mañana cuando Sam tiene un latte macchiato en una mano y un periódico en la otra.

Dean aparece de la nada, y si Sam no estuviera acostumbrado ya, seguramente escupiría su café.

–¿Te habías dado cuenta de lo jodidamente empalmador que es tu cabello cuando estás recién levantado?– Dean saca a relucir la sonrisa que lo caracteriza. –Si no fuera un fantasma, tendría una erección.

Sam escupe su café.

* * *

 

Una hora después, Sam sale de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, el cabello húmedo y gotas de agua escurriendo por su pecho y torso.

Se inclina sobre la cama para alcanzar su mochila y sacar algo de ropa cuando siente como un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal.

–Joder, Sammy,– Dean dice detrás de Sam y él se gira con rapidez para encontrarse con esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera a su paso. Y Sam jura negará hasta el día de su muerte el rubor que cubre su rostro y su pecho. –Te ves tan follable cuando sales de bañarte.

Sam necesita un trago (quizás más) después de eso.

* * *

 

Sam bebe su cuarto shot de tequila sintiendo el ardor que deja en su garganta y su estómago. Necesita embriagarse.

Dean lleva toda la semana haciendo comentarios al azar que lo dejan desorientado, y a veces con los pantalones algo ajustados en la parte frontal.

 

"Estupidizante. Empalmador. Follable."

Sabe que Dean sólo está fastidiándolo y tentándolo para que él ceda y haga el hechizo para regresar un día a Dean a la vida.

Y aunque Sam se muere por tenerlo de vuelta, no está listo para perderlo para siempre. Además de que quiere planear algo bien, Dean tendrá sólo veinticuatro horas a su lado, y él quiere (por muy ridículo que suene) que sea especial.

Está perdido en sus pensamientos cuando ve como alguien jala la silla frente a él en la mesa y se sienta.

–Hola,– saluda un hombre con una enorme sonrisa.

–Um…hola,– Sam observa a su alrededor y luego fija sus ojos en el hombre, alzando una ceja. –¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

–Me llamo Logan,– dice el hombre de cabello perfectamente arreglado y penetrantes ojos azules, extendiéndole su mano.

Sam vuelve a ver a su alrededor, dudoso. –Sam,– contesta con simpleza y le regresa el apretón de manos. –¿Puedo ayudarte con algo, Logan?– repite.

Logan, que no parece tener más de veinticinco años, se lleva una mano a rascarse la nuca, seguramente nervioso. –Es que…llevo un rato viéndote aquí sólo y pues quería hacerte algo de compañía.

Sam no sabe si reír o llorar con aquel comentario, le gustaría incluso decir que Dean está en el baño, o fue por alguna bebida, como sería su costumbre.

–Mira, lo cierto es que…

–Espera,– Logan lo interrumpe con media sonrisa. –Solo quiero platicar diez minutos, demás pagaré tus bebidas,– dice con un guiño.

Sam sonríe sin darse cuenta y piensa que tal vez no sea mala idea, no lleva mucho dinero consigo de todos modos.

* * *

 

Resulta que diez minutos se convierten en dos horas, y Sam se encuentra con la sorpresa de que le gusta hablar con ese hombre que ahora le expresa su opinión sobre "El arte de la guerra" un libro que Sam dudaba que alguien que conoció en un bar pudiera haber leído.

Sam tiene que aceptar que está encantado con ese nuevo y temporal amigo que ha hecho, porque sabe que es imposible mantener un amigo con su estilo de vida.

Sam saca su móvil para observar la hora, lo que le toma unos buenos diez segundos porque después de haber perdido la cuenta de los caballitos de tequila, le cuesta un poco enfocar la vista en los pequeños números de su teléfono.

–Creo que es hora de irme,– dice.

–Puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres,– ofrece Logan.

–No, está bien, mi motel está a un par de cuadras,– contesta Sam, recordando que llegó al bar caminando.

–Entonces, puedo acompañarte si no te molesta.

Sam sonríe porque sabe que va a ser imposible negarle algo a Logan.

Salen del bar con el aire frío golpeando el rostro de Sam y mareándolo un poco más.

Logan ve como Sam se abraza a sí mismo y se quita su chaqueta para ofrecérsela a Sam, que sólo lleva una sudadera.

Sam se encuentra sorprendido de no haber negado el gesto, pero está demasiado ebrio para darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Caminan entre plática y plática hasta llegar al estacionamiento del motel, y Sam supone que el lugar está tan desértico por la hora.

–Gracias,– dice Sam con una sonrisa y comienza a sacarse la chaqueta de Logan cuando una mano lo detiene.

Logan jala de su muñeca con suavidad y coloca una de sus manos en la cintura de Sam, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

–Logan yo…– dice Sam, oponiendo casi nada de resistencia y preguntándose el por qué.

Logan acerca su rostro al de Sam con lentitud, soltando la muñeca del Winchester para tomarlo de la mejilla con suavidad.

Sam cierra los ojos y suspira, esperando el momento en que sus labios y los del otro hombre hagan contacto, pero el momento nunca llega. Sam escucha como Logan suelta un jadeo y sus manos desaparecen se su cuerpo, abre los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos asustados de Logan mientras intenta arrancarse la cadena de plata que adornaba su cuello y que de pronto decidió ahorcarlo.

Sam sale de su aletargo y trata de ayudar al hombre, pero mientras más lo intenta, más presión hace la cadena. Logan comienza a jalar aire con dificultad y su rostro está completamente enrojecido.

Sam comienza a buscar a su alrededor, algo, lo que sea para ayudar al hombre que está a nada de morir en el estacionamiento de su motel.

Es entonces cuando se encuentra con la imagen de su hermano en el reflejo de la ventana de un coche frente a él. Se gira con rapidez para encarar a Dean.

–¡Dean! ¡Basta ya!– le grita.

Dean se queda de pie, observándolo con profundidad, mientras Logan cae al suelo y se retuerce.

–¡Dean, por favor! – ruega, queriendo tocar a su hermano, o golpearlo, o lo que sea –¡Tú no eres así!

–¿Así cómo, Sammy?– pregunta el mayor Winchester con media sonrisa.

–Tú no eres un asesino,– dice Sam con voz tan suave que sale como un susurro, sus ojos cristalinos.

Y algo hace clic en Dean, que se queda con la expresión en blanco y la mirada perdida. Entonces desaparece.

Logan jala una enorme bocanada de aire y mira a todos lados, desorientado. Sam corre y se agazapa a su lado, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

–¿Estás bien?– pregunta asustado.

Logan se aparta con brusquedad de su toque y se levanta del suelo, respirando agitadamente. Observa a Sam con pánico y sale corriendo del estacionamiento.

Sam suspira y se quita la chaqueta de Logan, dejándola en el suelo.

* * *

 

–Ibas a besarlo.– Dean aparece una hora después, cuando Sam está acostado en su cama.

–¿Y eso te da derecho a matarlo?– pregunta Sam, cansado.

–No…pero.

Sam se levanta de la cama y se acerca a su hermano.

–Escucha, estaba ebrio ¿de acuerdo?– Sam se peina el cabello con una mano, nervioso.

–Ibas a besarlo,– repite Dean, clavándole el verde de sus ojos como dagas.

–Vas a irte, Dean,– Sam desvía su mirada al suelo unos segundos.

–Pero no lo he hecho, Sam. Sigo aquí.

Sam boquea, a punto de decir algo cuando su hermano lo interrumpe.

–Y ese es precisamente el problema, Sam. Ya no puedo seguir aquí, ya no puedo seguir cambiando así. Ese de allá fuera…– Dean se detiene y su mirada es una combinación entre melancólica y furiosa. –Ese no era yo.

Sam vuelve a sentarse en el borde de la cama con el rostro entre sus manos y trata de atrapar su respiración.

–Sammy, tengo que irme,– Dean se acerca a Sam. –Ya es tiempo.

* * *

 

–Ahora, no te muevas de ahí,– ordena Sam mientras termina de trazar los símbolos que faltan en el suelo.

–Sí, señor,– bromea Dean desde adentro de lo que parece un pentágono dibujado en el suelo.

–De acuerdo, ahora sólo falta el objeto que te mantiene atado a este mundo,– Sam se levanta sacudiéndose las manos en los jeans y lleva sus ojos a encontrarse con los de Dean.

Dean le sonríe pequeño y Sam comienza a sacarse el collar con el amuleto que hace años, cuando apenas eran unos niños, le regaló a su hermano. Como desearía volver el tiempo atrás. Se acerca y lo coloca a los pies de Dean, dentro del pentágono.

Sam vuelve a mirar a Dean, su respiración acelerándose con la anticipación. Dean asiente con la cabeza.

–Mors. Returns vita sumpsistis.– Sam comienza a recitar y Dean sonríe orgulloso porque sabe que Sam ha memorizado el hechizo. –Rediens et dilectionis quam abstulit mearum.

Sam termina y respira hondo, esperando.

Dean se observa las manos, a su alrededor y luego a Sam, nada ha pasado.

El menor frunce el ceño y toma la hoja en donde ha anotado todo el hechizo, supervisa cada símbolo en el suelo y luego repite las palabras en latín, más lento.

–No entiendo que ha salido mal,– Sam comienza a decir, la desesperación es perceptible en su voz. –Está todo en su lugar, los símbolos son idénticos y…

–Sam,– Dean le llama con fuerza antes de que le dé un ataque de pánico. –Ven,– ordena.

Sam lo observa dudoso.

–Vamos, Sammy, acércate,– pide Dean de nuevo.

Sam no entiende que exactamente busca su hermano pero igual obedece y se acerca lo más que puede al espectro de Dean.

–Ahora, repite el hechizo.

–¿Qué?– pregunta Sam sin comprender.

–Repítelo, anda,– le dice Dean con serenidad.

Sam va a protestar de nuevo, pero decide intentar de todos modos.

–Mors. Returns vita sumpsistis. Rediens et dilectionis quam abstulit mearum.

En el momento que Sam termina de recitar el hechizo, una brisa envuelve la habitación, desdibujando los símbolos en el suelo y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por la sensación.

Abre los ojos cuando siente dos dedos acariciándole la mejilla. Dean está mirándole con ojos tan vivos que desea echarse a llorar y adorarlo a la vez, su corazón late desbocado, como un ave que bate sus alas contra la jaula de sus costillas.

–No era un objeto lo que me mantenía atado a este mundo,– el aliento de Dean golpea cálido sobre el rostro de Sam. –Eras tú.

Y como un interruptor, Dean enciende cada sentido en Sam, cada terminación nerviosa reacciona con su tacto y la dulzura de su voz. Y Sam siente que está a punto de desmoronarse, así que se ancla a lo único que sabe que puede salvarlo, así que toma el rostro de Dean entre sus manos y sin pensarlo más, lo besa.

Y esta vez, lo siente.

* * *

 

_Es difícil dejar ir._

_Pero ya estoy aquí._

_Ya estoy aquí._

_Y donde sea que tú estés._

_Yo estaré ahí también._


	5. ¿Cómo se pronuncia un "adiós"?

[This Could Kill Me - Amy Stroup](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8nmdszNbhI)

* * *

 

Tan pronto como el tiempo comenzó a correr, Sam sacó a Dean de la habitación diciéndole que eran sus últimas veinticuatro horas en este mundo y que debía aprovecharlas. Dean quiso protestar más de una vez, pero Sam puso aquellos ojos de cachorro a los que jamás ha podido negarse, así que sólo le quedó decir “Yo conduzco.”

Y ahora ahí están, a mitad de la carretera y cuarenta minutos alejados de su motel. Dean disfrutando de la piel cálida que cubre los asientos del impala, del aire que golpea su rostro por la ventana y de como el volante vibra entre las palmas de sus manos con el rugir del motor.

Sam está leyendo un mapa en el asiento del conductor, con total concentración y el ceño fruncido.

–¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta Dean por enésima vez.

Sam no contesta ni aparta sus ojos del enorme mapa.

–Sam, – le llama de nuevo después de un par de minutos.

–¡Joder! – vocifera Sam, haciendo que Dean de un respingo. Avienta el mapa sobre el salpicadero y se cubre el rostro con las manos, parece frustrado.

Dean saca el auto de la carretera, en lo que parece un camino de grava, y se estaciona, apagando el motor.

–¿Qué pasa, Sam? – pregunta con total confusión. Antes de salir del motel, su hermano era sonrisas y destellos.

–Dean, – dice, apartando sus manos de su rostro y volteando su rostro en dirección a Dean pero con los ojos sobre su regazo. –No sé que hacer. No…no se a donde llevarte, demonios. Todo está muy lejos y no tenemos mucho tiempo. Y te debo esto…Dios, Dean, – se pasa las manos por el cabello. –Te lo debo, – repite más bajo.

Dean sonríe con comprensión.

–Sam, – Dean se inclina hacia adelante, buscando que su hermano lo mire a los ojos. –No quiero ir a ver jodidos paisajes, o visitar atracciones estúpidas, – Sam lo voltea a ver y Dean suspira aliviado. –Sólo quiero pasar mis últimas horas contigo. Comer una hamburguesa con mucho queso, beber una cerveza y manejar a mi nena. No sé que querías planear, pero para mí esa es mi idea de un último y jodidamente perfecto día.

Sam deja escapar una pequeña risa. Debió imaginárselo, su hermano no es tan complicado.

–De acuerdo, – asiente, y Dean regresa a la carretera, volviendo todo el camino que habían avanzado.

* * *

 

Encuentran un bar/restaurante cerca de su motel.

Dean pide casi todo lo que hay en el menú, omitiendo las ensaladas, y por una vez Sam decide comer lo mismo que él.

La mesera regresa con dos bandejas repletas de comida y una cara de “¿enserio se van a comer todo esto?”

Dean le cuenta a Sam historias de su infancia, historias que Sam ha escuchado un centenar de veces, pero ahora trata de grabarse cada palabra que sale de los labios de Dean para repetir esas anécdotas en su cabeza cada vez que lo desee.

Después de un rato y un par de cervezas, Sam se queda viendo fijamente a Dean mientras habla y habla. Se fija en como se relame los labios cada vez que se lleva la boquilla de la cerveza a la boca, en como su sonrisa se extiende con más frecuencia del lado izquierdo, en como sus dedos tamborilean en la mesa al ritmo de la música, en como hace ruiditos de gusto cada vez que mastica su comida y en como sus ojos parecen hechos de jade bajo la luz del lugar.

¿Cómo es que no se había detenido a observar cada detalle de Dean?

Si Sam tuviera que describir la belleza, describiría a Dean.

Cuando terminan, dejan dinero sobre la mesa y salen al estacionamiento.

Sam observa la hora en su móvil, faltan catorce horas aún.

Cuando Sam vuelve a fijar los ojos en su hermano, Dean está recargado cobre el cofre del impala, observando el cielo.

Son casi las siete de la noche y una que otra estrella se cuela en el enorme lienzo azul. Sam se acerca a Dean sin decir nada y se recarga a su lado. Pasan un largo rato ahí.

Dean viendo las estrellas, Sam viendo a Dean.

–Cuando tenías como nueve años, – dice Dean sin apartar su vista del cielo. –Me preguntaste cuantas estrellas habían en el cielo.

Sam sonríe.

–Yo tenía trece, joder no tenía ni idea, – Dean se ríe y se voltea para encarar a su hermano. –Pero tú pusiste esos ojos, – Dean le apunta al rostro con el dedo índice. –Y yo tenía esa maldita necesidad de contestar todas tus dudas. Aún la tengo, – sonríe.

–Cinco mil setecientas veintisiete, – Sam interrumpe a Dean.

–¿Qué?

–Me dijiste que habían cinco mil setecientas veintisiete, – repite Sam.

La cara de Dean es un poema. Alza las cejas sorprendido y sus ojos se cubren de una capa cristalina, para justo después echarse a reír.

Sam no puede evitar seguirlo y terminan riendo a carcajadas.

–Hombre, tenía trece años, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, – dice Dean cuando recupera el aire mientras se limpia los ojos. –Y era tu puto héroe, tenía que contestarte.

–Lo sigues siendo, – contesta Sam en un susurro, sin la intención de que su hermano lo escuchara.

Pero Dean lo escucha como un grito. Fuerte y claro. Empuña la chaqueta de Sam y lo besa.

Dean recuerda lo que sintió antes de morir. Recuerda la corriente eléctrica recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, generando chispas en su interior y quemándole las venas. Consumiéndolo todo. Besar a Sam, tener su cuerpo entre sus brazos, beberse sus jadeos. Sam se siente igual, con la única diferencia de que Sam no lo mata.

Sam le da vida.

* * *

 

Entran a la habitación entre risas y comienzan a besarse de nuevo.

El beso se torna dulce lo que parece una eternidad, pero no es suficiente, nunca es suficiente. Dean no piensa perder su ahora preciado tiempo por lo que acaricia el labio inferior de Sam con su lengua y la de Sam lo recibe gustoso. Dean entierra ambas manos entre el largo cabello de su hermano, disfrutando de la suavidad que ahí lo acoge y jala de él porque sabe bien que es lo que  ocasionará aquel movimiento, y ahora lo necesita más que nada de lo que nunca ha necesitado. Sam suelta un gemido contra sus labios, y si alguna duda le quedaba de que su cuerpo ha vuelto a la vida, ese pequeño e íntimo sonido que Sam le regala la disipa.

Dean siente en la humedad de sus labios y los de Sam, un atisbo de sabor salado y se obliga a separarse unos centímetros para ver el rostro del menor. Observa el camino húmedo en las mejillas de Sam que dejan las lágrimas que caen traviesas.

–Vamos, Sammy, – dice con voz ronca. –No me mires así, – pide. – _Ahora no._ – Ruge.

Y antes de darle tiempo de contestar, se abalanza sobre la suave piel que cubre el cuello de Sam, arrancando más y más sonidos que lanzan corrientes por su espina dorsal.

Siente las manos de Sam pasearse por todo su cuerpo con la misma desesperación con la que él traza caminos con su lengua por la barbilla y el cuello de Sam.

No puede evitar que un jadeo se le escape al sentir las frías palmas de su hermano contra la cálida piel de su abdomen. Entonces decide que la ropa ya va siendo un estorbo entre ellos, por lo que desliza la chaqueta de Sam fuera de sus hombros para después deshacerse de su camiseta. Y le importa poco que su tiempo este contado porque se queda observando el torso desnudo de Sam, delineando con la mirada cada línea que aunque se sabe de memoria, desea trazar de nuevo. El pecho de Sam sube y baja con velocidad y del pardo de sus ojos ya sólo queda una delgada argolla.

–Dean, – le llama Sam con voz perdida y él sonríe porque no necesita decir nada más para hacerle saber lo que quiere.

Se deshace de su cazadora y su camiseta con tortuosa lentitud, sabiendo que tiene los ojos fijos de Sam en cada músculo que se contrae con sus movimientos. Se acerca de nuevo y jala del borde de los jeans de Sam para pegar sus cuerpos, ambos sueltan un suspiro por el contacto. Sam vuelve a tomar sus labios en un beso desesperado y Dean sabe que es el cabrón más grande del mundo, pero le encanta saberse tan _deseado._ Le fascina sentir en cada choque de lenguas y en cada jadeo que Sam no logra contener, que le anhela. Es algo así como un placebo, el saber que Sam lo necesita casi tanto como Dean lo necesita a él.

Dean lo guía a Sam a la cama sin dejar de besarlo y tocarlo con frenesí, y contradiciendo el arrebato de pasión que lo aborda en ese momento, lo hace recostarse sobre el colchón con delicadeza. Se separa de Sam y se pone de rodillas en el borde de la cama para observar el cuerpo de su hermano. Sam le da una mirada nerviosa y él le sonríe de medio lado, puede que lleven años haciendo esto pero Sam siempre lo mira como si fuera la primera vez.

Se inclina sobre el cuerpo del menor y traza un camino con sus manos desde el cuello de Sam hasta el borde de sus pantalones, adorando como cada centímetro de piel responde al contacto de sus caricias. Le quita el cinturón y lo deja caer en el suelo, luego se agacha a dejar efímeros besos en el abdomen de Sam, escuchando como de sus delgados labios se escapa su nombre. _“Dean. Dean. Dean”_ es casi un mantra, y es delicioso. Desabotona los jeans de Sam y baja el cierre sin dejar de besar el vientre de su hermano.

Desliza la gruesa tela por las piernas de Sam hasta dejarla fuera de su cuerpo y regresa a colocarse entre los mulsos de Sam. Besa los huesos de su cadera y pasa la lengua por el borde del elástico de sus bóxers, deleitándose con cada vez que Sam sostiene la respiración. Se deshace de ellos también antes de colocarse sobre el cuerpo de Sam hasta alcanzar su boca y besarle de nuevo, con las manos de Sam acariciando sus costados. Lleva una de sus manos y presiona las yemas de estos en el labio inferior de Sam, quien deja que se abran paso dentro de su boca y comienza a lamerlos bajo el verde que lo observa con intensidad.

Dean saca sus dedos de la boca de Sam provocando un sonido que lo hace gruñir.

–Sammy, – dice con voz ronca al tiempo que baja su mano hasta la entrada de Sam e introduce uno de sus dedos. Observa como Sam abre cada vez más la boca en jadeos silenciosos cada vez que su dedo entra y sale de él. –Sammy, – repite mientras agrega un segundo dedo, los jadeos de Sam comienzan a cobrar vida entonces.

–Dean, por favor, – pide Sam dejando medias lunas con sus uñas en los brazos de Dean

Dean deja un casto beso en el hombro de Sam antes de levantarse de la cama y quitarse el resto de su ropa.

Se detiene un momento a observar a Sam, jadeante, ansioso, ruborizado y cubierto con una fina capa de sudor. Y es lo más hermoso que Dean ha visto, aunque nunca vaya a decirlo en voz alta, pues eso es de nenazas como Sam. No queda tiempo para eso, pero a Dean le hubiera encantado investigar si su hermano siempre ha tenido ese efecto tan arrasador sobre él, o si Sam es el equivalente humano del crack.

–Sammy, – Dean se coloca en posición. Sus brazos a los costados del rostro de Sam. Comienza a entrar en su cuerpo con lentitud, disfrutando cada segundo. –Te quiero…– jadea y se deleita  con los jadeos ajenos. –De la manera más equivocada, – comienza un ritmo delicado y observa como los ojos pardos de Sam lo miran con duda. –Pero me importa poco. Te quiero y punto, – explica y comienza a mover sus caderas con fuerza.

El vocabulario de Sam se ha reducido a “Dean” y es lo único que pronuncia entre jadeos y gemidos, abrazando a Dean con una de sus piernas y logrando sentirlo aún más profundo. Sam atrae el cuerpo de su hermano al suyo con los brazos para desaparecer cualquier distancia entre ellos.

Dean acerca sus labios al cuello de Sam y comienza a succionar con fuerza hasta que una pequeña mancha aparece en su piel, se desliza hasta el hombro de Sam y hace lo mismo. Quiere dejar una marca, quiere dejar mil.

El ritmo aumenta y Sam se aferra a la espalda de Dean porque teme que si lo suelta se desvanecerá para siempre. Y Dean se abraza a Sam con fuerza porque no puede prometerle que eso no pasará.

Sam toma el rostro de Dean entre sus manos y lo acerca al suyo para besarle.

Dean se separa y se acerca al oído de Sam –Me siento más vivo que nunca, – le susurra.

Y el orgasmo es tan arrasador que los deja temblando.

* * *

 

Se quedan recostados y hablando de cosas triviales.

Discuten cuando Dean le dice a Sam que no le guarde rencor a John, pero entonces Sam piensa que no quiere pasar el resto del tiempo peleando con su hermano, por lo que accede.

Sam dibuja círculos sobre el abdomen de Dean y se acomoda sobre el regazo del mayor con una sonrisa predadora en los labios.

–Si sigues así, terminarás sintiéndome una eternidad, – bromea Dean.

–Eso quiero, – contesta Sam antes de besarlo.

* * *

 

Dean se queda observando el rostro de Sam, quien aunque trató de impedirlo con todas sus fuerzas, se ha quedado dormido.

Le peina el cabello hacia atrás y le despeja la frente, depositando ahí un casto beso.

–Te quiero, Sammy. ¿Lo sabes verdad? – le susurra. –Te estaré esperando.

Después de un rato, se queda dormido también.

* * *

 

_–¡Sammy!_

_Sam observa el cuerpo de su hermano de pie en el centro de lo que parece un prado. El sol toca su piel y casi parece estar hecho de oro. Sam corre para alcanzarlo, lo logra._

_–Dean, – le llama antes de detenerse frente a él._

_–Joder, Sammy. Todo esto es increíble, seguro que te encanta, – dice con una sonrisa radiante. –Pero tómate tu tiempo ¿vale? – le coloca una mano sobre el hombro. –Te veo luego, Sammy, – Dean se acerca a dejar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios._

Sam despierta. Dean se ha ido.

* * *

 

_Todo está bien_

_El hechizo está roto_

_Estoy aquí contigo_

_Por un momento._

_Nos regocijemos en donde hay amor._

_La vida simple no era para nosotros._

_Nunca lo fue._


End file.
